Un passé, une ombre, un futur
by Violette b
Summary: Lettre d'excuse, de désarroi, début chaotique d'une histoire de sentiments sincères ou pas d'après l'histoire de L Snicket : Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire .
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici ma première fic les personnages n'étant pas nommés je vous informe qu'ils viennent de l'immagination de notre

cher Lemony Snicket. Bonne lecture a vous

* * *

J'ai besoin d'écrire cette lettre pour m'excuser et m'expliquer.

Tout d'abord je suis désolée, je ne pensais et ne voyais pas ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Depuis, j'ai prit du recul, je vois bien que c'est

trop tard et que tu as beaucoup souffert, s'il te plait, essayes de me pardonner. La douleur m'a emportée et submergée, je n'étais

plus vraiment moi-même, hantée par un certain nombre de souvenirs. Je ne t'ai plus vraiment écoutée, je me suis renfermée sur moi

pour pleurer la peur qui me déchirait le ventre J'avais tellement mal que je ne te voyais plus, tu étais là mais tout m'énervait, Je me

suis emportée plusieurs fois a tord, contre toi, je suis devenue incontrôlable. Et pourtant, si tu savais combien cela me coûtait à

chaque fois, de te blesser et de me battre contre toi. Tout le monde a ses defaults moi la première, celui d'être la susceptible est

peut-être le pire. Je n'ai pas grande estime de moi mais je ne supporte pas d'être rabaissée, surtout venant de la part d'une

personne de confiance, il y a des moments où je me suis sentie humiliée par tes propos. J'ai prit la mouche et je m'en excuse, je sais

dans le fond que ce n'était pas méchant, j'attache trop d'importance aux mots que les gens trouvent banals. Je ne sais juste pas

comment faire pour passer outre. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir un psy ? Enfin, je ne sais pas, je doute de tout et surtout peut-être

suis-je paranoïaque, mais par le passé, on s'est tellement foutu de moi, on a joué avec mes sentiments et mes émotions.

Maintenant, je vis dans la peur que tout cela ne recommence, Ce que je redoute, si c'était le cas, une fois de plus, je ne me

relèverais pas. Vivre dans le passé, c'est mal mais je ne peux me débarrasser de ces images, c'est encore trop tôt, et pour les

autres, c'est un rêve que j'ai vécu et qui s'est brisé, ce songe, réel que je voudrais tant retrouver. Je ne peux vivre sans toi et t'avoir

fait du mal me déchire, tu es le centre de mon univers et j'ai failli te perdre lorsque je me suis perdue. Maintenant, je suis revenue et

vais faire mon possible pour ne pas repartir.

Car je t'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, une lettre d'adieu de la part de violette .

J'espère qu'il vous plaira , une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions ?

* * *

Et voilà …

Voici quelques jours que je me suis excusée ...

Et toi , Ducan , tu as pris la mouche . Tu n'as eu aucune réactions. Elle t'a emmerdé cette lettre, elle a contrarié tes plans .

Car je pense, après quelques temps de réflexion, que tu l'as fait exprès . Tout était prémédité , le week end raté était juste une excuse .

Mais en fait tout laisse penser que tu voulais me pousser à bout pour que je te largue et que tu passes pour la pauvre petite victime, comme d'habitude , et c'est ce que tu as essayé de faire croire à Klaus, Prunille et Isadora .

Oui, je le pensais déjà, je t'en avais fait part, mais comme toujours, tu avais nié et réussi à rendre crédibles toutes tes belles paroles, en faisant ta tête triste et en retirant tous les mots blessants dont tu venais de me noyer, tous ces mots qui venaient de me troubler et qui m'ont fait douter de ton amour . Mais ma réaction n'était pas celle prévue dans tes plans, je n'ai pas cédé à tes demandes et je ne t'ai pas jeté, bien au contraire. Tu as compris que je ne le ferais pas et que si ça devait se finir ce jour là s'aurai dû venir de toi mais tu as tenu bon. Enfin pas bien longtemps, quand même. Juste assez pour que je me repersuade de tes sentiments , probablement factices, car tu as fini par me haïr . Juste assez pour que je refasse des efforts, qui m'épuisaient, et plus j'en faisais et plus je devais en faire.

Oui, plusieurs fois j'ai hésité à te quitter mais je t'aimais et j'espérais que tout s'arrange, à la fin de mon traitement et après tous les examens qui nous restaient à passer, et qui nous rendaient insupportables. Cependant jamais je ne l'ai fais, par moment tu m'as senti flancher, j'en suis persuadée, sauf que l'espoir ne m'a jamais entièrement quitté… Et je suis restée.

Or ce 9 mai là tu n'as pas eu le courage de me parler en face.

Tu m'as achevé, par télégramme.

A la vue de ce message mes yeux, se sont lentement remplis de larmes, à l'allure où défilaient ces 89 jours .Tout ce qui m'entourait se troublait petit à petit, je ne reconnaissais plus ce paysage pourtant si familier. Mon corps fut soulevé par un hoquet de larmes qui jaillirent de moi, je me transformant en fontaine et, toutes les personnes que je croisais me dévisageaient, j'avais honte de moi, et leurs yeux montraient leur questionnement.

Durant deux heures j'étais dans un état second, il m'était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autant dans ma tête que dans le monde qui m'encerclait. J'étais oppressée par ma poitrine .

Et tu m'as demandé l'insurmontable…

De rester amis, aussi proche que l'on était autre fois, avant que tu ne te foutes de moi , en me disant que tu m'aimais alors que tu pensais à une autre .

Maintenant je sais qui tu es Un manipulateur .

Je voulais croire en un amour puissant , loin de la routine que je venais de vivre les neuf mois précédents . Toi, tu voulais juste te servir de moi pour l'oublier, alors au début tu m'as tout donné, je vivais un rêve éveillé. Mais jamais tu ne l'as oublié . Tu savais tout de moi , mes forces mais surtout mes faiblesses. Tu savais exactement ce que je cherchais , car je t'ai fait confiance, tu as été mon confident et tu t'en es servi, et je suis tombée dans le panneau ...

Voilà je suis souillée c'est la deuxième fois, tu le savais , Ducan je n'oublierai pas …

V-B


	3. Chapter 3

Violette était triste, sa vie s'effondrait elle n'avait plus de repère. Il n'y avait plus ses parents pour l'épauler, elle avait la responsabilité de toute la fratrie et tout les jeunes hommes qu'elle avait rencontré lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Cependant elle devait rester forte et ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un a qui se raccrocher, une personne capable de la comprendre et capable de l'aider. Heureusement son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur étaient faciles à vivre et l'aidaient à contrer les plans d'Olaf.

La vie continuait la routine s'installa. Pendant que Klaus essayait d'enseigner le français à la petite dernière, Violette allait au village faire les provisions pour la journée. Elle allait régulièrement au lavoir pour faire la lessive et, une fois rentrée préparait le repas pour tout les trois. Et l'après midi elle aidait (quand nécessaire) Klaus qui avait décidé de continuer de suivre les programmes scolaires. Et n'ayant pas encore 18 ans elle ne pouvait pas avoir accès à la fortune que ses parents leurs avaient laissé. Elle faisait donc le ménage chez leurs voisins pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Un matin sombre où elle avait le cœur lourd, elle était partie comme a sont habitude pour faire les courses avec sa panière de linge, la poitrine oppressée, la gorge nouée, les yeux rougis de fatigue et de tristesse. Arrivée au lavoir, seule, elle attrapa les vêtements les plongea dans l'eau, froide, ses mains gelèrent instantanément, cette violente douleur comme une décharge électrique fut fatidique elle ne pu se retenir et s'effondra. Elle pleura, longtemps ce jour là car elle était a bout et se pensait seule, les mains dans le bassin d'eau assise a même le sol, humide. Une fois son corps calmé et vidé de toutes larmes, elle se redressa a bout de force et repris sa lessive comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que quelqu'un avait suivi toute la scène en retrait…


	4. Chapter 4

voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic' . Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, Dame inspi' m'a fait défaut un moment...

j'espère qu'il vous paira ^^

* * *

La vie continuait de la même manière mais Violette gérait difficilement la vie familiale sans laisser parraitre son déséspoir et son épuisement .

La scéne que ses yeux avaient vu et qui lui repassait en boucle lui faisait de la peinne, cette jeune fille avait l'air de porter en elle tout le malheur du monde et le courage qu'elle mettait pour lutter contre , éveillait en son coeur compassion et idolation.

Klaus s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa soeur, il voyait qu'elle dépérissait de jour en jour . Il l'aidait au maximum et elle lui en était très reconnaissante, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour remonter le moral de sa chère Violette.

Son coeur lui disait de voler au secour de cette jolie fleur fanée , mais aussi de ne pas brusquer cette enfant car elle avait beau avoir les traits tirés elle n'avait pas l'air très âgée .

Violette continuait à faire ses courses au village et à aller au lavoir régulièrement, étant toujours suivie de ce regard compatisant et protecteur, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Jusqu'à ce jour...

Son regard la suivait encore ce matin là, elle était avec d'autres femmes du village à plonger ses mains dans l'eau glacé du lavoir tel un suplice qu'aucun homme n'aurai à subir pour porter du linge propre, sa lessive était longue , il y avait beaucoup de linge, alors la jeune fille restait pour finir après le départ des dames...

Violette senti un bruissement d'air derière elle. Elle s'inquièta. Serai-ce encore un piont d'Olaf ?

Son cerveau lui transmettait l'image de la jeune femme qui semblait terrorisée .

Une silouette se dessinait et elle cherchait à deviner de qui il pouvait sagir. La silouette avançait tranquilement , très lentement, dans sa direction.

La petite l'observait fixement mais elle semblait respirer a nouveau et son visage se détendait un peu .

La silouette devennait de plus en plus nette elle était paisible et bienfaisante , Violette se calmait petit à petit, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir réagit de la sorte même si cette personne lui était innconue il lui semblait que se n'était pas une recrue d'Olaf malfaisante.

Quand il lui sembla incongru d'avancer plus , son corps se stoppa et ses lévres articulèrent quelques mots de politesse et son regard soutint la jeune fille d'en faire autant, elle se présenta donc

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Violette Beaudelaire et vous qui êtes vous ?"

son cerveau s'arreta quelques instants et sa bouche arrticula prudement "Je m'appelle Béatrice"

Elle s'approcha de la jeune lui attrappa son panier de ligne l'aida pour finir et brisa le silence timide en lui demandant son âge , lorsque qu'elle appris que Violette avait 17 ans elle n'était qu'à moitiée étonnée. Une fois la lessive terminée elle lui pris le panier le plus lourd des mains et Violette lui souffla un merci sincère et épuissé. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à la petite maisonnette où l'étragère laissa la jeune avec ses courses et lui rendant son linge. Elle s'éloigna lui faisant un signe de la main.

Violette une fois chez elle eu un sentiment de soulagement, la présence de cette femme lui avait fait du bien, elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait soutenue et plutôt en confiance depuis ce matin. Klaus le remarqua et se senti mieux pour son ainée.

La jeune femme avait appréciée ces quelques instant avec celle qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de nommer la jolie fleur fanée, sans même la connaitre, son nom lui allait à ravir et elle était telle sa signification florale.

Les jours suivants Violette croisa l'inconnue dans le village, tout les jours l'aidant en silence pour ses achats et pour rentrer chez elle, puis elle séclipsait jusqu'au lendemain. Pendant se temps l'ainée Beaudelaire reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et parfois un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Cependant un main elle n'était point là, se qui attrista notre pauvre fleur, qui rentra chez elle peinné par cette absence. En haut de la montée elle vit Klaus et Prunille entraint de travailler dehors, se qui l'étonna. Arrivée à la maison elle questionna ses deux cadets mais n'eu pour seule réponse un regard commun en direction de la porte d'entrée, où se situait une jolie jeune femme en tenue de ménage, elle là reconnue aussitôt et ses yeux pétillèrent de nouveaux. Klaus sourit son plan avait marché, il avit un matin suivit sa soeur et avait découvert l'éxistance de cette femme mistérieuse qui avait réssuscité sa Violette, et il avait mis en place avec son aide cette petite journée .

Elle lui sourit vint la chercher en lui prenant son panier de courses et l'attira à l'intérieur de la maison, nettoyée du sol au plafond, l'assis sur une chaise alla ranger le contenu du cabas et revint avec un panier en osier remplit d'un pique nique et d'une nappe à carreaux. Klaus arriva avec la petite derrnière dans les bras embrassa sa soeur ainée sur le front, lui disant qu'il gérerait la situation cet après midi et qu'elle devait se detendre et proffiter. Violette encore sous le choc de l'émotion laissa perler une larme sur sa joue et serra très fort dans ses bras sa fraterie. Et aquiessa un sourire sincère à sa bonne étoile qu'elle suivit hors de l'habitation.

Elle l'enmenna les yeux cachés par un foulard en soie noir dans un endroit inconnu du monde. Elle lui détacha les yeux et Violette échappa un petit cri de surprise, l'endroit était splendide, une grande clairière verte recouverte d'un tapis de fleurs traversée par une petite riviére à l'eau transparente, et la lumiére du soleil persant à travers le feuillage de la forêt environnante apparaissait par raies lumineuses dans lequel les papillons voletaient entouré des paillettes de poussière d'air.

Elle fit assoir la jeune fille encore bouche bée sur la nappe qu'elle venait d'étendre au sol. Timidement Violette lui demanda où elles étaient et comment elle avait connu cette endroit, la jeune femme lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un coin de paradis que lui avait fait découvrir un ami cher lorsqu'elle allait mal, un certain Lemony. Elles mangèrent tranquilement le repas qu'avait préparé la mystèrieuse jeune femme. Puis pour briser la glace commença un petit monologue de questions réponses sur elle et sur sa vie , Violette écoutait attentivement, allongée à ses côtés dans une marre de petites fleurs multi colores de prairie, le monologue de cette femme qui lui semblait de plus en plus forte. Une fois qu'elle eu fini son regard se posa sur une jeune fille compatissante, il la poussa a en faire de même. Violette commençait à avoir confiance en cette jolie Béatrice alors elle fit de même et se confia. Une fois son récit terminé les deux jeunes pleuraient et d'un geste doux se prirent mutuellement dans leurs bras restant dans cette position a vider leurs corps de cette eau salé. Pleurer seul soulage mais pleurer à deux guéri, elles en firent l'experience.

Une fois le gros du chagrin passé Béatrice sécha les restes d'humidité sur les joues de sa petite protégée et l'emmena se baigner dans le cours d'eau, et cela fini en bataille d'eau. Elles étaient trempées, enlevèrent leur vêtements qu'elles mirent à sécher sur une pierre au soleil, et courrurent en sous vêtement dans l'étendue verte pour évacuer les fines goutelletttes qui recouvraient leurs corps. Pendant ces quelques instants elles se sentaient voler comme des libellules et retomber en enfance.

L'aprés midi passa vite, le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon en teintant le ciel et les quelques nuages, d'orange et de parme. Eblouie devant se spectacle les deux amies décidèrent de rentrer, pour être à la maison avant la nuit.

Elles se séparèrent comme à leur habitude en haut de la montée devant l'habitation des enfants Beaudelaire. La jeune Béatrice prit Violette dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille de ne plus s'inquièter et qu'elle serai toujours là pour eux, avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur le sommet du front et de disparaitre, laissant une Violette heureuse et légère dans la nuit tombante.

Le quotidien des semaines suivantes fut plus agrèable. Toujours un peu semblable à la routine qui s'était précédement installée, mais Violette était plus joyeuse et s'accordait une demi journée par semaine, soit avec son frère et sa soeur soit avec son amie qui l'aidait volontier et qui avec Prunille faisait tout pour l'amuser, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille.

* * *

voilà pour toute remarque laissez une review ^^

PS: Béatrice a entre 28 et 30 ans


	5. Chapter 5

Veuillez excuser mon retard Dame Inspi' à voulu me jouer quelques tours ^^

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour ce dernier chapitre, si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir par une review et si ça vous plait ça me ferais aussi plaisir de le savoir...

Sur ce je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Violette n'était pas la plus heureuse des jeune fille mais elle n'était plus non plus la plus malheureuse.

Sa vie s'était apaisée depuis l'arrivée de son amie, elle n'était plus seule et pouvait récupérer des forces pour faire de nouveau face à la vie.

Un matin elles laissèrent Klaus et Prunille seuls et allèrent chercher chez un paysan des environs deux chevaux, deux Cob Normands nommés Eole et Iris, le premier un bel alezan, la seconde d'une robe baie. Elles partirent chevauchant à travers le bois verdi du printemps. Elles trouvèrent enfin le but de leur balade après trois quarts d'heure de trot rapide. Violette arrêta l'alezan, son amie en fit de même avec Iris. La plus jeune sorti l'arc qu'elle avait confectionnée, pris une flèche, pris position en attendant que l'oiseau se pose sur la branche à sa droite puis enfin lâcha la corde de son arme, la flèche arriva en plein coeur de sa cible qui n'eu pas le temps de souffrir. Eole se rapprocha de l'arbre, la cavalière tendit son bras et cueillit sa victime. L'aînée Baudelaire apprit à sa sauveuse comment faire, et elles continuèrent cette chasse encore le temps d'avoir suffisamment à manger pour eux quatre. A la maison elles cuisinèrent toutes deux pendant que les deux plus jeunes mettaient la table et jouait avec la poupée de chiffon, offerte par Béatrice, baptisée Lilou. Après cette longue préparation ils dégustèrent ce met et sortirent de table tous repu comme rarement. La jeune femme laissa les orphelins en famille pour le reste de la journée. Klaus qui savait sa soeur mieux voulu lui parler, durant la sieste de leur cadette, il vint la chercher et lui dis ce qu'il avait vu et sentit à propos de Béatrice, il lui avoua comment ils lui avaient préparé l'après midi surprise plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle fut extrêmement touché par ces aveux et décida elle aussi de faire une petite surprise à ses deux cadets et à son amie.

Le week end suivant elle les emmena à la foire dans le bourg d'à côté. Les deux enfants étaient aux anges, tout comme son amie qui était retombée dans la féerie de l'enfance. Tout d'abord ils voulurent aller voir les animaux, il y avait les fauves qui étaient en pleins entrainement sous le chapiteaux rouge et blanc sur la droite de la grande place. Ils étaient majestueux, sautant a travers des anneaux enflammés le dompteur faisant claquer son fouet donnait le rythme tel un chef d'orchestre, tout les quatre étaient partis dans un monde parallèle, magique. Ils poursuivirent la visite de la ménagerie par les chevaux, des purs sangs, et tous les autres qui venaient de tous les horizons et qui se reposaient en cage avant le spectacle du soir. Puis le petit groupe se dirigea vers le stand de tir, où Klaus gagna une peluche qu'il offrit à sa cadette et il offrit le petit diplôme à Violette qui lui avait appris cette technique. Puis il proposa à Béatrice de l'accompagner dans le train fantôme pendant que ses deux soeurs allaient faire un tour de manège sur des licornes en bois, tous étaient ravis les uns pour avoir eu de belles frayeurs avec les faux monstres vivants, terriblement réaliste, les autres pour y avoir échappé et s'être fait bercer quelques minutes dans un univers de conte. La jeune femme, Béatrice, eu une idée en voyant deux enfants passer devant eux les mains remplies de confiseries multicolores, elle emmena la petite troupe au stand alimentaire et voulu leur offrir ce dont ils avaient envie. Prunille opta pour une grosse sucette artisanale, ronde, rouge jaune verte et blanche, sur laquelle elle se fit un bonheur de planter ses petites dents. Klaus lui pris une barbe a papa rose pale, plus grosse que sa propre tête. Et elles se partagèrent un paquet de pop-corn et une pomme d'amour. Puis ils finir leur ballade par un tour au bord d'une nacelle de la grande roue, sur laquelle ils avait une vue imprenable sur le coucher de soleil, cet instant était hautement romantique, et il eu suffit de quelques secondes d'égarement au sommet de la roue pour que les deux filles seules dans un esquif, pour que leur lèvres se rejoignent, se frôlent, se découvrent, et se retirent soudainement. Violette et Béatrice se regardaient, gênées, elles rougirent de honte, puis de plaisir voyant mutuellement que cela avait plus à l'autre. Et finalement se collant l'une à l'autre retournèrent à la douceur des lippes opposés. La descente était pratiquement finie lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Béatrice regrettait de s'être laisser aller à ses sentiments, elle savait que sa chère et tendre n'avait pas besoin de cela pour l'instant. Quant à cette dernière elle ne savait plus que faire, pour son frère et sa soeur elle devait se battre et vouloir le meilleur, tout comme ses parents l'aurai fait pour eux, mais ce baiser avait réveillé une petite voix en elle qui lui disait de prendre du temps pour elle, et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance d'être aimé, elle était troublée par ces quelques minutes, sa tête ne la lâchait plus, des milliers de questions se heurtaient, s'entrechoquaient. Durant le chemin du retour les enfants fatigués marchaient devant en silence et les deux jeunes femmes chacune de leur côté en monologue intérieur, elles firent comme si de rien n'était lors des aux revoir. Leur nuit fut hantés par les mêmes questionnement.

Cela dura quelques jours, mais un soir après être venue l'aider à la maison comme à son habitude, Béatrice qui avait parlé avec Klaus, voulu parler avec sa belle. Elles sortirent et s'assirent dans l'herbe légèrement humide, tout comme leurs yeux. Le lourd silence se brisa enfin quand la plus jeune avoua ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, ses doutes, ses envies et tout ce qui avait éclot en elle depuis ce fameux jour. La deuxième la rassura tout en la prenant dans ses bras, elle lui fit aussi ses aveux et ceux du garçon. Violette timide se tourna vers elle lui pris délicatement la joue l'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, leur langues se découvrant dansaient un ballet rythmé, les électrifiant de bonheur. Elles décidèrent pourtant de rester discrète au moins quelques temps.

Les mois passèrent, elles se rapprochèrent encore, autant qu'on puisse l'être avec son âme soeur, et Béatrice fini par venir s'installer avec eux leur vie s'était vraiment adoucie, si la journée elles se cachaient au village, leurs nuits elles étaient encore plus puissantes.

S'en était vraiment fini Violette avait réussi à ranger loin les jeunes hommes qui l'avait brusqués et elle avait de nouveau confiance en l'amour.

The end

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini, je souhaitais juste remercier tout ceux qui ont eux le courage de venir lire cette fic', tout ceux qui m'ont soutenues, mes relecteurs, les reviewvers et tout les autres, alors merci vraiment .


End file.
